Two Weeks
by cit11cat
Summary: What happens if Declan came back to Degrassi after Eli shut Clare out? And what would happen if Declan was interested in her? What would Eli do, and what would happen if Holly J wanted Declan back?
1. Chapter 1

**Clare's POV**

Two weeks. It has been two weeks since i have talked to Eli. As much as i hate to admit it, i actually felt empty without him. It is like he took a part of me with him when he shut me out of his life. So no matter how much i hated it, I tried to stop thinking I couldn't of course. Him and his sexy smirk, and his deep forest green eyes that i havn't seen in 2 weeks.

As i was thinking about Eli, the bell rang signaling for the last period of the day, which also happened to be english. _Great._ As i was turning to my locker i bumped into someone. "_Sorry, umm i will just get that_." I reached for my book when a pair of hands grabbed my arms stopping me in my tracks. I looked up to see the pair of hands that grabbed me belonged to declan coyne. "_Propmaster Clare, is that you?" _Oh right, i guess i do look different since i last saw him wiht my hair and lazer eye surgery. " _Umm hi declan, yes it is me_" He pulled me into a giant hug and spun me around a few times. I just stood still as i saw many pairs of eyes on us. I suddenly started feeling self concious so i said " _Umm Declan put me down please" _" _Sorry propmaster clare, It is just nice to see a familiar face especialy since i will be coming back to degrassi" _Did he just say he was coming back to degrassi? OMG he did! "_ So you are really back for good_?" " _Yup i am and i think we have a couple of classes together actually let me see your scheduale!" _ I gave him my scheduale and we had almost all classes since i was in higher classes than sophmores. We had all classes excpet for english(of course), math, and history. " _Well i guess i will see you tomorrow then i guess" _ "_ I guess so, want me to walk you to your next class? We have to catch up" _ I thought about it and quickly agreed. As we walked we talked about how he and holly j broke up and how fiona had an abusive bf and how much he missed it here. When we were at my class He gave me a quick hug goodbye then turned and walked away. Once i walked inside the class i saw that everyone's eyes were on me even Eli's, they looked almost angry. Hmm i wonder why. I sat down in my seat and towards the end of class Adam handed me a note.

It read:

_What the hell was with that clare? who was that dude_?

I replied:

_I will tell you about it in a few minutes when class is over okay?_

When i got up i realized that Declan was waiting there for me so i told adam i would call him tonight about it. I turned to leave and i was going to say bye but i saw him talking to eli and eli looked pissed so i decided to avoid it and go walk to declan who gave me yet another hug. I could feel eli's and adam's stare boring into my back. "_what is with all the hugging lately?" _I asked when we were walking away, he replied" _I was watching the way some guys are looking at you and i can't have people hitting on my clare now can i?" _Did he just say my clare? Oh my, I was starting to have those feelings that i had whenever i used to like declan, This is going to be a long year.

**So that is my first chapter, what do you guys think? Please don't be too brutal, i realize it probably could have been written better but here it is. Comment please and that is pretty much it**

**- Cit11cat**


	2. Chapter 2

AN1: thanks for actually liking my story , and I will do different POV's, mostly Clare's, Declan's, and Eli's, and maybe down the road Adam's POV

Chapter 2

Declan's POV

It feels like it has been forever since I have gone back to Degrassi. I will admit that even if I didn't act like I liked the school, I did. I mean how often do you go to a school to find out that there are pretty girls on every corner, but that some even write vampire fiction about you. Haha Yes, I still remember little Clare writing about that. Do you wanna know a secret? If I weren't dating Holly J, and if I weren't afraid of Holly J then I would have totally gone for Clare. She has that innocent and dorky look, but I doubt she can really be that innocent. Maybe, I still have a chance with her this year, oh shut up Declan, I heard from holly J she was into some Emo guy anyways. As I am driving to Degrassi my mind starts to go over what happened in the previous year with holly J.

I arrive at Degrassi and step inside. Hmm looks exactly the same. I look down the hall and I that? Noo I can't be! I bump into this girl who looks like Clare but with short hair and no glasses. So to start up a conversation with her, I bumped into her. I believe she murmured something along the lines of " _Sorry, umm I will just get that" _I couldn't stop staring at her. She was beautiful, the light hit her face in exactly the right spot and brightened her short curly hair. We talked a little and before I knew it I was walking her to class and telling her about Holly J and Bobby. Once we got to her class, I saw some emo kid looking at us, oh he must be the guy she liked. Hmm I wonder if I can make him jealous, so I hugged her nice and tight and made sure to smirk at the emo kid, what was his name? Holly J has mentioned him before, Edward? Evan? Eli? Eli, that's it. before I was done. She waved goodbye and Eli was glaring at me with a look that almost said "Back off she is mine". Is that a challenge? Well I believe it is. I smiled and left to go to the office to re-enroll.

Ugh the lady at the counter, I think her name was Mrs. Jacobs, kept staring at me like I was a piece of meat. I like it when girls look at me like that but not old women. EW. The bell won't ring for another five minutes so I walk my way back to Clare's classroom and wait. I am feeling…What am I feeling? Anxious to see Clare? Yes, that is it Anxious. I heard the bell that was pulling me out of my thoughts, and jumped up as I saw people exiting her class and so I grabbed her and hugged her as tight as I could and saw Eli glaring at me again, this is going to be a fun year." _What is with all the hugging lately_?" I smirked thinking back to Eli, and I replied "I was watching the way some guys are looking at you and I can't have people hitting on my Clare now can I?" Did I just say that out loud? I bet she thought I was just kidding, but I wasn't. Scratch that, this is going to be a long year.

**Midnight135: did that answer your question? Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI

AND I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM PARAMORE

Chapter 3

Clare's POV

Declan drove me home and as I walked in all I could hear was screaming. I ran upstairs so they wouldn't notice me. I turned on my computer and put my Ipod on full blast listened to Let the Flames Begin by Paramore. I did homework for about three more hours and went to bed without dinner.

The Next Day

I was walking down the street towards Degrassi when out of the corner of my eye I saw a car pull up next to me. I kept walking until I heard a familiar, well too familiar, voice say "_Clare hold up_." The minute I saw him I kept walking until he reached out and grabbed my hand before I could go anywhere. I turned around and made sure my tone would have plenty of venom in it. _" Oh so your talking to me know? That's great Eli" _ I walked about two feet before he grabbed me again. " _Clare I know I have been acting like a jackass and I wanted to apologize and ask if we could be friends again." _ He gave me a genuine smile as he said this and I couldn't say no to that now could I? " _Fine Eli, we can be friends again." _Eli offered to drive me to school to catch up on things. Once we were there we were still talking. I answered all his questions until he asked " Who was Johnny eyebrows you were hugging on yesterday?" **(AN: yes I had to add that Johnny Eyebrows comment that Manny made about Declan ****) ** I didn't know how I should answer that, so I told him ihad to go and left him confused and staring at me. What? I am not a bad person, excuse me for not wanting him to know that I used to write dirty Fanfiction about Declan and used to have a crush on him. Sorry.

**Sorry, It is short, I know but it is also a good setup for my story tomorrow that I will hopefully post. Thanks for the comments guys. Well Until next time….**

**-Cit11cat**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: this is a continuation of the story just from Eli's POV, It isn't from the beginning like Declan's was. Okay here is chapter 4**

**P.S. sorry for not posting for a couple of days, school is kicking my butt.**

Chapter 4

Eli's POV

_Two Weeks. _Two weeks it has been since I started talking to Clare again. Two weeks I had to listen to her talk about Declan. It was slowly killing me. Even worse, Declan and his sister Fiona kept hanging around us. Adam had taken a liking to Fiona. Clare and Declan probably liked each other. Now I know what Adam felt like when everything happened between me and Clare. I felt like a 5th wheel. I hate this! Why was I so stupid in letting Clare go? I couldn't have just told her about Julia and gone out with her? No! Of course not, because I mess everything up! I am such a sad excuse for a person. Every time I see Clare and Declan I feel like just grabbing Clare and kissing her right in front of Declan. I would never do that though. It seems as though she is happy where she is. Well I need to show her that she can be happy with me. Well I would have to tell her about Julia and she would have to give me some time and probably go running off to Declan. Now that I think about it I haven't talked to Clare in a while. Is she avoiding me? As I ask myself this I see Clare and Declan walking down the hall.

"Clare!" I yell as she is walking strait past me.

"Oh hey Eli, Declan and I were just walking to class, what's up?" She asks, I don't like the way she says _Declan and I. _

"Well I was just wondering if you would maybe wanna meet at the dot to…study tonight?" I ask hopeful that she will say yes and as I see Declan Glaring at me, I smirk mentally and wait for her answer.

"Oh um is Adam coming too?" Damn. She probably doesn't want to be alone with me.

"Anything for you Blue eyes, should we say sevenish?" I smirk at her as she looks conflicted.

"Sure Eli um talk to you later." She walks away with _Him. _I turn to leave before I see him putting his arm around my Clare! The anger boiled over and I punch the closest locker.

_Later that Day_

"Hey Adam, I need a favor!"

"What dude?"

"I kinda need you to tell Clare you will see her tonight and then bail so I can have a date." Adam's face fell from a smile to a grimace.

"Dude, I thought you decided that you weren't gonna do this to yourself anymore. Why can't you just leave Clare alone, instead of hurting yourself further? She obviously is in love with Declan so why not just let it go?" I thought about this and replied.

"Because she should be in love with me, not that rich jerk."

"Someone is jealous." Adam said with a smirk.

"Of course I am jealous I am in Lo…Like, I am in like with this girl."

"Dude…did you just say you love Clare?" Crap, he caught that.

"No Adam now just do as I say." He sighed and got up.

I watched as Adam walked over to Clare, Declan, and Fiona. Clare smiled and started talking to Adam, and Adam came back here.

"There, happy?"

_Later at the Dot_

I sat in Morty and was waiting for Clare. I saw here walk the corner, except what I did see mad my anger boil over and all I saw was red…

**Oh no! What did he see?**

**I guess you will have to wait for the next chapter, sorry!**

**Keep reviewing and thanks to Naiya vi Britainia, for helping me with my Grammar, I always appreciate criticism as long as it isn't too harsh! Lol **

**And Degrassigal: nice mini story :D**

**Thanks for the reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not posting I had to do an essay or two and I have been really busy and just went to my Homecoming dance yesterday so I have been busy :-/**

Eli's POV

_I sat in Morty and was waiting for Clare. I saw here walk the corner, except what I did see mad my anger boil over and all I saw was red…_

She was with Declan! DECLAN! Ugh that guy pisses me off so bad! She looked happy, why would she bring him on our date? Wait… did I just say date? But I guess I never said to her that it was a date. Damn. Well maybe I should just leave… and leave her alone with Declan, No! I walked out of Morty and in front of the happy couple.

"Hey Clare…Declan" I say as I walk up

"Hey Eli, where is Adam?" Damn I forgot to come up with an excuse for him.

"Um he got a sudden migraine and had to go home." Yes, that should do it.

"Oh he seemed fine earlier, oh well." We all walk inside and find a table.

"So declan, no to sound rude or anything…" Actually I wanted to sound rude "but, what are you doing here? I kinda invited Clare but I don't remember inviting you."

" oh well Clare invited me, hope you don't mind." he gave me that smug grin like Clare belonged to him. Well I had to make it clear that she was mine!

"Oh did she now?" I asked as I hugged her to my side tightly and put an arm around her shoulder. She looked a little freaked out by what was happening. She looked at me shocked and then scooted more towards Declan. The rejection hurt a little but I got over it quickly. I made an attempt to leave but Clare grabbed my arm.

"Where do you think you are going? You're the one that invited me so you will stay!" she said with false anger in her voice. I was angry though.

"I am letting you have time with your boyfriend" I sneered the word boyfriend "Have fun" As I walked out the door I saw Clare's hurt face. She was really upset. I was going to go apologize until I saw Declan comforting her by putting his hands on her and smirking at me! No one can smirk at my Clare but me! Yeah I just said My Clare, okay that's it I'm bringing out the big guns now!

**Sorry, I know it is short. I have about three projects due this week and I need to work on them and will update as soon as I can, again sorry, the next one will be super long. And this was more of a filler working up to the next chapter **

**-Cit11cat**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry for such the long wait!**

Chapter 6

Clare's POV

As Eli walked out of the dot, I started to sob into Declan's chest. She felt her heart braking as he walked every step. She turned her head up slightly to stare at Declan. He was smirking. Why was he smirking and holding me at the same time? Did he not just hear my conversation with Eli? Maybe he heard a funny joke? No, I will just ask instead of assuming.

"What are you smirking at?" I asked a little hesitant to hear the answer.

"He just called me your boyfriend, did you not hear that?" Yes, I heard that!

"How do you think he found out we were secretly dating?"**(AN: Didn't See that one coming did you?)** That question kept going through my mind and had to be asked, did Ali tell? I swear if I hear she told someone I will kill her. Whoa Saint Clare, what's with the violence all of a sudden?

"I don't know but hey since he knew maybe everyone does and we can go public about it, I would love if I could show you off to the world as my girlfriend."

"Maybe you have a point"

"How about tomorrow, we go to school and act like boyfriend and girlfriend so everyone will get the point across" he said with a smirk on his face that I knew I wouldn't like his plan. Whatever was going through his mind would be bad and I already knew that much.

**The Next Day At School**

Okay, today is the day that me and Declan show off the fact that we are dating. I can't believe Eli figured it out, well we do spend all of our time together. I honestly can't wait to show everyone that Declan Coyne is mine! So people like Trisha won't be able to get him, because he is mine. As I was thinking this I had a huge goofy grin on my face. When I was pulled out of my thoughts by Declan.

" Hey we are at your locker now" He said with a sly smirk on his face. I wonder what's with that.

" Yup" I was about to open my locker when he pushed my back up against the lockers and smashed his lips on mine with bruising force. It was amazing, I felt like I was floating. We were rudely interrupted by a cough that came from behind us so we pulled apart. Declan turned his head to the right slightly to see who was behind us and by the huge bragging smirk on his face I knew it had to be Eli.

"So you really are a couple then?" Yup I would recognize Eli's voice anywhere. IT is liked it is programmed in my head.

"yes we are do you have a problem with it Dr. Doom?" Declan asked angrily but I could detect a hint of smugness in his voice.

" No I just thought I should tell you that she has a purity ring so she won't sleep with you, so if that is all your after then leave her alone."Why must Eli act like this?

"And what makes you think I am only after sex, maybe I enjoy Clare's company, because I do and let me tell you something, she is the most amazing kisser I have ever met. But you wouldn't know that now would you?" OH MY GOD! I never told Declan that me and Eli kissed for our English project! CRAP!

"Actually I have kissed her before and we weren't even dating…" He was going to continue but I butted in.

"It was for an English project Eli so it doesn't count and then you started ignoring me after words so stop acting like such an ass and just stay out of my life!" I can't believe I, Clare Edwards, who is nothing but nice said that to the guy I just might have a crush on but the way he is acting, he can forget ever dating me because I am so through with him! I am still going to talk to Adam though don't worry!

We walked away but not before I gave Declan a chaste kiss on the lips just to show Eli that I am nothing but happy with Declan. He doesn't have any dark secrets, but he also doesn't have Eli's sarcasm, or his smirk, Dear god that smirk could warm me up inside and… STOP IT CLARE! Your happy with Declan, or are you?

**AN: well I think that was a good way to end it don't you? **


	7. AN

**AN: SORRY! I had to clear something up real quick. I didn't mean that I would end the story I just meant that was a good place to end the chapter so I will continue to write this and im sooooooo sorry for the authors note! I Hate them but this was necessary.**


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: OMG you guys I am so super sorry for giant ass wait for this chapter! I completely forgot about it until now and now that it is summer I can update everyday if you would like. Well here is the next chapter. PS…you might want to go back and read the last chapter if you don't remember what happened because I am going to be honest. I didn't remember so I had to reread it. So here it goes.**

Chapter 7

EPOV

Ugh why am I always such a jackass to Clare? I should have just talked to her and been a good friend but instead I got mad and left her with Declan. Why did I do that? I mean now they certainly could be boyfriend and girlfriend. They were getting really close when I left. Well I will just apologize to Clare and she will run into my arms and then we can be together not her and the male model. **(AN: lets be honest here. Declan is hot enough to be a male model! Okay back to the story!) **Well if I want her to be mine I have to look good tomorrow.

**The Next Day At School**

I got out of Morty and walked up the front steps of degrassi. I had a black rose that I found at a store not too far from my house so I bought it to give to Clare because I thought it would remind her of me. I walk towards her locker and see the worst thing ever. There were two people making out in front of it. Ew, get a room! WAIT! I JUST SAW AUBURN CURLS! No that can not be Clare and Declan. There is no way Clare would do that with him! I will prove myself wrong! I cough loudly to get their attention. Declan turns his head slightly to look at me smirks and turns back to Clare.

"So you really are a couple then?" I ask rather rudely but I can't help it! She is my dream girl. I thought it was Julia but I was wrong…very wrong! It is Clare and always has been Clare.

"Yes we are do you have a problem with it Dr. Doom?" Declan asks. That Bastard! He knows I can't say I do in front of Clare or else I will have to tell Clare my feelings for her. He turns to face me and I can see a look in his eyes that are just daring me to tell Clare! Well that is not happening! Why can't I just tell her my feelings? Ugh…stupid teenage angst! What can I say? I heard he is a player…Clare won't sleep with him, she can't!

"No I just thought I should tell you that she has a purity ring so she wont sleep with you, so if that's what your after then leave her alone." HA! That must have hit him hard since he is like a sex addict or something. He won't be able to stay with Clare without pressuring her so she will break up with him and will come crawling into my arms! Brilliant!

"And what makes you think I am only after sex, maybe I enjoy Clare's company, because I do and let me tell you something, she is the most amazing kisser I have ever met. But you wouldn't know that would you?" Oh he sounded so smug! But I do know that Clare is the best kisser in the world. I have kissed her even if it was an English project it still counted. And I know she liked it because she asked to do another take.

I used my smuggest tone when I replied "Actually I have kissed her before and we weren't even dating…" I was going to continue, smirk, grab Clare and kiss her to death but Clare cut me off.

"It was for an English project Eli so it doesn't count and then you started to ignore me after wards so stop acting like such an ass and just stay out of my life!" I think I could even hear my heartbreak when she said those awful words to me! I Love her and I can't tell her now…Wait! I just said that I love her! Oh my gosh I do love her! I LOVE CLARE DIANA EDWARDS! I was going to shout it but she gave Declan a small kiss on the lips right in front of me! That was harsh even for her! Well I love her I can't give up! I watched them walk off and stayed there for about twenty minutes.

I still had the rose in my bag but what should I do with it? How should I give it to her without her knowing it is me? I got it! I can tape it to her locker, I know she stops here after next period. I quickly taped it to her locker and left. She will know it is from me! I will get her back!

?POV

Who was that with Clare? I have liked her for forever! She can't just date some random guy! Is that Declan Coyne? I will make sure there is no one in the way of me and Clare!

**Okay so you know the drill! Review! Also there is a poll on my profile to see who Clare should end up with so please choose! Please! And that will help me do the rest of the story! Will update tomorrow if enough people do the poll! Okay bye!**

**-Cit11cat**


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: Okay, so not every day but pretty close to updating every day. So Please answer my poll on who you want Clare to end up with! I personally like the couple of Clare and Sav but if not enough of you vote for it them then they won't end up together and the end of this story will be based on all of y'alls opinions.**

Chapter 8

CPOV

Ugh I am still fuming about Eli by the time my class ends. Declan is already at the door waiting for me. He is so sweet. When I reach him he leans down and gives me a passionate kiss right in front of everyone in the hallway. I heard multiple gasps from people and one happened to be Holly J who was glaring at me. Oh crap. She scares me a little. I looked down and blushed because everyone is staring at me, even Declan. But he has this look in his eyes that I can't describe. I grab his hand and start walking towards my locker so I can get my books for next class. I hope he doesn't mind coming with me. When we reach it there is a single black rose stuck to it. I wonder who it is from. My mind jumps to Eli but he wouldn't give me a rose so it must be from Declan.

"Did you give me this?" I ask him and for a moment he looks jealous.

"No, I guess you have a secret admirer. I think I know who it is too." He replied. Who is it? I want to know now!

"Who do you think it is?" I timidly ask. Oh god! What if it is someone like Wesley? Oh maybe it was Reese? He did tell me I was cute last year. Or maybe Fitz? Apparently he likes me. That is what Alli told me and that is why he bothers Eli so much. But that doesn't make sense. Is he likes me than why wouldn't he just come out and say that he likes me? Oh crap Declan said something.

"Could you repeat that, sorry my mind was somewhere else. "

"Well I am almost positive Eli left that on your locker." He said with a look of hatred in his eyes. What does he have against Eli? I mean he is nice and sweet so why can't he and Declan get along?

"I doubt that I mean, Eli doesn't like me and even if he did he knows I'm with you so he wouldn't bother." Just as he was about to reply stupid Jenna came up to me with a jealous look in her eyes. Yeah that's right bitch! I have two guys like me while you're stuck alone and pregnant! HAH! That's what you get for stealing someone else's boyfriend! Wow I am really mean today.

"Well Clare-bear it looks like you have a secret admirer and a boyfriend. Lucky you." She used a dull tone but as she said boyfriend she looked at Declan with lust in her eyes. Oh Hell no! Not again! I look at Declan and can tell he is disgusted. So I decide I will be bitchy if she is going to try to steal my man…again.

"Yeah and it looks like you're pregnant. Now where is KC?" I say with false niceness in my voice. She looks shocked that I would be so mean. Then again a week ago I wouldn't have stood up for myself. Hmm I guess Declan is making me more confident.

"Well at least I'm not out slutting around. What Clare is one guy not enough for you?" I cannot believe she just said that! A crowd is starting to grow around us.

"Well isn't that the pot calling the kettle black? Considering I have a boyfriend and a secret admirer who I didn't ask for and I haven't been out slutting around. I mean have you looked in a mirror lately? Your boyfriend who you stole from me got you pregnant. But yet I'm the slutty one. I didn't know you could be a slut while still being a virgin!"

She looked around and huffed. She ran off and everyone laughed. Hmm I guess she has pissed off more people at degrassi than I thought she has. I guess she has no friends now. Do I feel bad for her? NO! she got what she deserves!

I look around and see Declan laughing hysterically. I wrap my arms around him and decide to go to my next class. He stops me and says that he has to go to his locker and will meet me after class. SO I walk to my next class.

DPOV

Man I love Clare. She is awesome! But now she has a secret admirer and I know it is Eli. I may love her but she is really naïve. It's so obvious that he likes her. So maybe I need to have a little talk with him. I walk up to his locker and find him reading a comic with his friend. I think his name is Adam. Clare talks about him a lot. Well I decide to listen to what they are talking about and can hear Adam talking about the little talk that Clare and Jenna had. I decide to listen some more.

"Dude you should have seen Clare! I have never been so proud." Well at least I know Adam is a good friend.

"I wish I were there. Did Clare look hot while yelling at her? I bet she did! Man I wish I could go and kiss her as a congratulations for standing up for yourself type thing." Yep Eli put the rose one the locker. I could feel myself get mad at his comment but I wanted to hear more so I calmed down.

"Really? Man she is with Declan! And the way she talks about him is like she is in love with him so maybe you need to let her go!" Okay Adam is officially my new favorite friend of Clare's.

"Let her go? I can't let her go! I love her! But she is with Declan and I just need to dig up some dirt on him to tell Clare and then they can break up!" Okay I am really starting to hate this guy! I was about to yell but Adam spoke.

"Okay if you break them up I won't ever talk to you again and I'm sure Clare wouldn't either. She is finally happy and so are he and I don't want you messing with them. Clare is like a sister to me and as her brother I feel protective so let it go!" GO ADAM! He is awesome! Okay I have to find a way to repay him! Okay Class is almost starting so I better go.

?POV

Dang, Clare looked hot telling Jenna off. I can't wait to tell her that I love her! Okay so I have been stalking her but I'm sure once she realizes her feelings for me then she won't mind and she will find me romantic. It will be soon. I just have to get rid of the competition.

**Okay so there is chapter 8. I am so sorry about the Jenna bashing! I really don't like Jenna and felt that this all needed to be said and besides every story has to have one mean girl! Okay I have a little game for everyone! The first person to guess who the mystery POV is gets a choice of whether they want the next chapter before it is posted or they can decide what happens with Clare and the mystery person throughout the story. Okay you know the drill please review and answer the poll. Will post again soon. BYEEE**

**-Cit11cat**


End file.
